No Strings Attached
by SyntheticDelusion
Summary: Emily looks for an escape from her dramatic life. Finding safety in Paige.
1. Restarting The Realtionship

Emily Fields ran into her friend Hanna's bedroom, throwing herself on Hanna's bed, hiding her face deep into the pillows that protected her. So many things were running through her mind, Maya running away, not to be heard of again, Paige almost just kissing her, she was so confused with a mix of emotions. She pushed Paige away, not wanting to start anything, lead her on, she didn't want to hurt her like Maya had done to Emily so badly. Whether Emily wanted to admit it or not, Paige really did have a special place in Emily's heart. Paige treated Emily only with love, and Emily was too stupid to realize that back then. After Maya had hurt her so much, Emily didn't know if she could truly ever love again. Part of her wanted to talk to someone, anyone, about all these things she was feeling. She wanted to talk to Paige most of all, she felt so open, safe, secure with Paige. Emily picked up her phone, she wouldn't be the one to text Paige, she would wait, and only hope that Paige would text her first. Emily waited what felt like an eternity, staring at her phone. The gods must have been on Emily's side because her phone rang with the tone she knew all too well. She looked at her phone with hope and it was to her luck Paige who had texted her.

Paige: _Hey...Ems...listen I am so sorry about what happened. I don't know what came over me, I just couldn't control myself...I thought you might have wanted me to...I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken advantage of your situation, I will understand if you don't want to talk to me again. Just please know I'm sorry..._

Emily could tell Paige felt a lot of pain and regretted her actions, she needed to talk to her so badly. She quickly texted her back as fast as her fingers could.

Emily: _Oh no Paige, don't be so hard on yourself. It's okay, I understand how you felt, you still have that love for me...I can tell...listen I really need to talk to someone and I would really like it to be you...are you busy?_

Paige: _Oh wow Ems, you want to talk to me? Um yeah I'm not busy, my dad and mom went to the next town to see a play, do you want to come over and talk?_

Emily: _I would love to, I will be over soon._

Paige: _Okay, you know the house._

Emily grabbed her bag and keys and walked casually downstairs, trying to look as normal and calm as possible. It didn't matter though, no one was still home. Hanna was out with Caleb or Mona and Hanna's mother was working late. Emily locked the door behind her and got into her car, driving down familiar streets to Paige's.

Emily parked her car across the street and got out, clutching her bag tightly in her hands. '_Why is my heart beating so fast?_' her thoughts wavered on that, as she walked to Paige's door, ringing the bell. It didn't even take a second for Paige to open the door and welcome Emily in. She already had tea out on the table in her living room and a nice fire going in the fire place. Emily felt relaxed, not because of the scenery, but because she was with Paige. Paige led her to the couch settling down and sipping her tea quietly and patiently, knowing Emily would talk when she was ready. Emily took in a deep breath and let it out. Her words came out like a stream, not stopping and continuing to flow. She told Paige everything, what Maya and her had done, not skipping on any details, she wanted Paige to know everything. She told about her dates with Maya, the boy who kept texting her, her fights with her, the dinner with her mother and how Maya was so rude, the water room Maya made for Emily to be forgiven, and what happened at Hanna's party. Paige listened and didn't say a word, Emily knew Paige cared and was listening carefully. As Emily finished talking tears were streaming down her face and her heart ached but she was filled with relief.

Before she knew it, Paige had her wrapped in her arms, holding Emily close as she sobbed hard into her chest. Emily let her emotions flow, she refused to show her emotions, let alone cry in front of someone. It was different with Paige, she could be herself with Paige, she could feel safe and protected with Paige, she could maybe, just maybe love again with Paige. Her sobs stifled and Emily looked up at Paige, wiping her face from her tears. Paige took Emily's hand before she could, resting her hand on Emily's cheek, her thumb wiping away her tears. Emily relaxed and became less tense, feeling the warmth of Paige's hand on her cheek. Paige had the most loving look in her eyes as Emily looked into them. Her heart pounded in her chest and her body reacted on its own. She leaned forward and gently planted her lips on Paige's, remembering all the kisses they shared before. Paige kissed Emily back, not full of want like Maya's always were, but with love and passion.

Emily's mind when blank and before she knew it Paige and her were sharing heated kisses on the couch, Emily on top of Paige, kissing along her jaw line and down to her neck. Paige wrapped her arms around Emily's neck as Emily kissed hers. Paige's top came off and Emily made sure it was okay with her. Paige just nodded and smiled lovingly, Emily knew Paige had never done this before, but Emily had with Maya. Emily hated the thought that she gave her body to someone who hurt her so bad, but Paige made her wounds heal that Maya left. Emily's hands unhooked Paige's bra and let it fall to the floor as it slipped off her arms. Paige blushed as Emily looked at her body in awe. She had seen Paige's body in the locker room plenty of times but under the moonlight that shone through the window, she looked so beautiful. The beams of moonlight seemed to dance on Paige's pale skin and Emily's eyes glistened. She leaned down and took one of Paige's hardened nipples in her mouth, playing with the other between her two fingers.

Paige let out small noises that almost sounded like whimpers, but of want. Emily took this as a sign that Paige was letting Emily have her, all of her. Emily flicked her tongue over Paige's nipple, drawing circles and lightly sucking on it. Her other hand groped and played with her breast as she pinched her nipple and pulled it a bit. Paige responded by letting out more noises that sounded more like moans. As Emily worked more on Paige's breasts, Paige tugged a bit on Emily's shirt. Emily looked into Paige's eyes and nodded. Paige removed Emily's shirt and bra, taking one of Emily's nipples in her mouth, licking and flicking her tongue over it. Emily's nipples were very sensitive and she let out a few small moans. Paige seemed to like this and she sucked a bit harder on Emily's nipple, pinching and and playing with the other hard too. Emily let out several moans, feeling pleasure, but the right kind of pleasure, one with love and meaning. Emily moved away from Paige a bit, biting her lip to hold back her moans. Paige looked at Emily a bit confused but soon realized why Emily moved away.

Emily's hand traveled to a lower area on Paige's body, and Paige felt her body warm up a bit. Emily looked down to where her hand was and then into Paige's eyes. Paige nodded in approval and Emily kissed Paige lovingly before removing Paige's shorts and underwear, tossing them off to the side. Paige closed her legs a bit in embarrassment, but as Emily kissed her again, she moved her legs apart again. Emily was sure to be gentle with Paige, she knew it was her first time and she wouldn't hurt her. Her fingers slid up Paige's wet slit, and Paige's body reacted on its own by her hips kicking in anticipation. Emily easily eased a finger inside of Paige, she was tight and wet. Paige let out a small pleading noise and Emily eased her finger in and out of her wet core. Paige's noises turned into moans and her body reacted on it's own by moving into Emily's touch. Emily added a second finger inside of Paige, even if she was tight her finger slid in easily. Paige's moans came out louder and louder as Emily's fingers went in and out of her core, faster and faster. Paige's body couldn't take much more and Emily felt her fingers become covered in wetness as Paige had an orgasm, moaning loud. Emily took her fingers out of Paige, and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Paige fell asleep in Emily's arms soon after. Emily stroked her hair holding her in her arms. Maybe it was true that when people sleep they look younger, because right now Paige looked like a little girl in Emily's arms. Maybe, just maybe this night wouldn't be one with no strings attached.


	2. Sweet Date

The doors to the school seemed to lead into another world as Emily walked through them, the days for her had been so long lately and just dragged on. She hadn't seen Paige since the night she went over and eh hem, things happened. Emily couldn't help but to think negative thoughts about after that maybe Paige hated her. This killed her inside because Paige might just be the only one that could actually break Emily out of this horrible state and show her love again. The halls were pack with the usual faces and usual people. Emily only wanted to see Paige, and she was disappointed like usual since she didn't see Paige in sight. She looked at her phone one more time, still no new messages. Just as Emily was closing her locker a paper airplane flew by her face. She picked it up and looked around, no one looked suspicious. There were a few words showing on the wings of the airplane and she unfolded it carefully. It was a note, and a neatly written one at that, the hand writing was obviously feminine. Emily looked around and read the note on her way to class.

_Dear Emily,_

_ Hey, um sorry for not talking to you in so long, I know it seems like I'm avoiding you but I swear I'm not. Actually I really miss you, and I really liked what happened that night. A lot actually. I want to see you again but I have been so busy with so many things. I know it's not fair to you because you're probably suffering more than I am. But please, I really want to be with you and I need to see you again, hold you, and just fix you. Things have been so rough for you and you don't deserve it. So please, after school meet me at my house and then we can drive into the city, there's this place I really want to take you to. If you don't show up, I will understand. I miss you._

_From, Paige._

Emily felt her heart warm up from reading the note and a smile spread across her face. Paige still cared for her, she still wanted to see Emily, she wanted to be with her. Emily put the note in her binder and headed into her first class, wanting this day to go by as fast as possible. She wanted to be with Paige as soon as she could. The void that Maya left was finally starting to be mended, bit by bit. Paige could do it, Emily knew she could, she was sure Paige came out to her parents just for her sake and wanted to be with her as badly as Emily needed her. As soon as she sat in her seat, her eyes went to the clock and she counted the hours till school was over, taking out her notes and planning on not paying attention to the task at hand.

The day just seemed to go by slower than ever for Emily as the bell rang indicating it was time to head on home. Emily shot up from her seat, ready to see Paige and nothing would stand in her way. It's to bad she spoke too soon, Hanna stepped up behind Emily, tapping on her shoulder, "Ems, what's the hurry? Come on lets go hang out with Aria and Spencer, they might have a few things on A." Emily bit her lip and took what she needed from her locker, closing it. She couldn't think of any good excuses so she had to tell the truth, "I kinda can't...I'm going to hang out with Paige." Hanna was a little took back by what Emily said and had an annoyed face.

"You mean that stuck up homophobe chick that almost drowned you?" Hanna's voice had venom in it.

Emily looked straight into Hanna's hateful eyes, "she's not a homophobe, she's gay too. She even came out to her parents, and that was a long time ago."

"It still happened, Emily."

"It's the past, Hanna. I can forget it, okay? Can't you?"

Emily's voice had a little bit of a rude tone to it and after she realized what she said she looked apologetically at Hanna. It didn't do much and Hanna just turned, "whatever" walking away and leaving Emily. As bad as she felt, she had to go, now. She wouldn't dare be late showing up at Paige's to even show a sign of not coming. She got in her car and headed to Paige's, the one place where her heart beckoned.

As soon as Emily parked her car and got out, Paige came running into her arms and Emily embraced her tightly. Her smile was big and her heart warm as she held Paige close. Paige looked into her chocolate brown eyes and smiled such a loving smile. Emily leaned forward and planted her lips on Paige's, kissing her lovingly. It had been so long, too long since she had kissed her. Paige kissed Emily back, wrapping her arms around her. As their kiss ended Paige leaned her forehead against Emily's, "I missed you so much..." Emily kissed Paige again and held her close, "I've missed you too..." The two shared another kiss before climbing into Emily's car. Their hands never leaving each others as Emily drove away from Paige's familiar house.

"Where to?" Emily asked driving ahead.

Paige squeezed Emily's hand lovingly and looked ahead, "just head into the city, I will tell you from there."

Emily nodded and headed into the city. Their conversations filled the car ride with laughter and smiles. Loving moments and sad moments that were forgotten by the happiness shared between the two. Paige pointed out streets to turn down and buildings to go past, some Emily knew but most were unfamiliar. Where was Paige taking them? Emily wouldn't question her but wherever they were going seemed to be in the heart of the city. As soon as Paige told Emily to stop, she saw where they were. She parked the care across the street from a cute little bakery that seemed to be very popular. Emily couldn't help but smile, Paige wanted to spend their first actual date at an actual place where you would have a date. They never let go of each others hand as they walked into the little bakery shop. Apparently you needed a reservation just to get in and Paige surprised Emily by having one. The waiter took the two to a secluded table that had a romantic feel to it. There was a single candle on the table and the air was filled with nice quiet music.

There was so many choices of things Emily couldn't make up her mind. There was fresh sweet bread, banana bread, cupcakes, cakes, pies, cookies, danishes, and things she couldn't even pronounce. Paige could see Emily having troubles picking something out so when the waiter returned she ordered something for Emily and herself. Emily wasn't even sure what it was since she was so engrossed in the menu and didn't even notice the waiter. As soon as he returned with a huge cupcake Emily looked over at Paige questionably. They were left alone again and Paige took some icing on her finger, holding it out for Emily to taste. Emily took Paige's finger in her mouth, licking off the icing. Emily's taste buds were exploding as she tasted the creamy cream cheese icing on her tongue. It was so good and rich with flavor. Paige couldn't help but giggle as she saw Emily having a pleasing look.

The two finished their cupcake, which was very amazingly good and moist red velvet cake. Paige really did have a good sense in things that tasted good, especially baked goods. It was quite dark by the time they got back to Emily's car. Before Emily turned on her car Paige took her hand. Emily looked over to see Paige looking a bit lustful. Paige leaned forward and cupped Emily's cheek as she kissed her passionately. Her tongue slid across Emily's bottom lip and Emily opened her mouth letting Paige's tongue in. Their tongues wrestled and played and Paige let her hands explore Emily's body. Paige remembered how sensitive Emily's breasts were and she squeezed them. Emily let a little noise out as she wrestled for dominance with Paige's tongue. As Paige squeezed harder and harder Emily's noises became moans. The kiss was broken for air and there was a lustful mood in the air as both of their bodies heated up.

Paige wanted to be the one to give pleasure to Emily this time and she wasn't going to let this chance up so easily. She removed Emily's shirt and slid her hands under her bra, squeezing her breasts directly. Emily let out a few moans, "Paige..." Paige pinched Emily's nipples a little roughly and Emily couldn't help her moans coming out a bit loudly, "what if someone sees..." Paige didn't care, she needed this moment with Emily badly, and she wasn't giving up just because of the location, "it's dark we will be okay." Paige unzipped Emily's pants and stuck her hand into her underwear and ran her fingers up Emily's slit. Emily moved her seat back a bit so she could open her legs more for Paige. Paige let her fingers slide easily into Emily. Her fingers went in and out of her at a slow, teasing pace. Emily moved her hips into Paige's touch, wanting more, "Paige please..." Emily's pleads were a turn on to Paige so her fingers picked up pace and went in and out of Emily's core faster and faster. Paige moved her fingers against Emily's walls which made Emily moan all the more loudly, "Paige, oh Paige!" Paige liked where this was going and she began thrusting her fingers harder into Emily, and technique she picked up from reading a few things. Emily loved this feeling and began to ride Paige's fingers, "oh yes, Paige! Like that!" Emily's moans were loud and Paige could feel her walls tighten against her fingers as she moaned louder, "Paige, I'm-" Before Emily could finish her sentence an orgasm hit her and Paige's fingers were covered in Emily's wetness. Paige leaned over and kissed Emily, "it was my turn this time..." Emily couldn't help but smile as she breathed heavily, Paige's fingers moving around a bit inside her.

This marked something, and Emily knew there would be more to come. In more ways than one.


	3. Roses and Candles

A few weeks had passed since Emily and Paige decided they were officially a couple. They had been hanging out more than ever, being together and just sharing amazing moments. Emily decided to take Paige out on a date, since Paige picked their first date. As much as they hung out together they never went on another date and Emily thought it was about time they did. She told Paige the beginning of the week to pack for two nights in the city and they would leave Friday. It caught her off guard and Paige was a little surprised but confused and excited at the same time. Paige had to lie to her parents and say she was staying at a friends, they would of never let her out in the city without an adult. Emily thought it was funny but she didn't say anything. It was Friday already and the two shared the car ride singing horribly to songs they knew that came on the radio.

_I'm beautiful in my way  
>'Cause God makes no mistakes<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<br>Don't hide yourself in regret  
>Just love yourself and you're set<br>I'm on the right track, baby  
>I was born this way<em>

_Oh there ain't no other way  
>Baby I was born this way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>Oh there ain't no other way<br>Baby I was born this way  
>I'm on the right track, baby<br>I was born this way _

They laughed as they sang along and enjoyed each others company so much. Emily could feel such a connection with Paige now and smiled so brightly as Paige smiled so happily. They pulled up to a very huge and fancy hotel. Paige's mouth dropped in surprise, "holy crap Ems, how much money did this cost?" She looked over at Emily in concern, hoping she didn't spend too much on her. Emily just smiled and parked, opening the door for Paige as she got out. She grabbed all their luggage and they walked into the hotel together. As soon as the checked in they headed to their room. Paige was excited to see what their room was like and her heart pounded in excitement.

As the door opened Paige could see how beautiful and romantic the room was. The bed was huge and had red velvet blankets on it, the room had dim lighting and the scent of roses, and candles on various dressers and nightstands. Even though they were underage there was a bottle of champagne in a bucket of ice for them. Emily smiled at Paige's reaction.

"You like it?"

"Like it, Emily this is amazing!"

"Not as amazing as you."

"Emily, you're just as amazing as me..."

"Come on, lets go get dinner, we have reservations at a restaurant in this hotel."

Paige smiled so happily, latching onto Emily's arm, cuddling into her as they walked to the restaurant. Just as Paige pictured it, it was fancy and huge, everyone was well dressed, and Emily and her were the only ones sticking out. They were seated at a nice table for two, away from everyone else. Emily ordered for Paige this time and Paige didn't seem to mind at all. Their food arrived in no time, Emily ordered a fancy looking dish, filled with noodles and some type of sauce. Emily picked something that was amazing because Paige just kept eating it and Emily giggled as she ate. Once Paige was done and had enough to eat, they sat there, talking for a while.

Emily lifted her foot up a bit, propping it on Paige's chair, moving it forward into Paige's crotch. Paige instantly blushed as she felt Emily's foot, Emily just kept a smug smile and made it seem like she wasn't doing anything. She moved her foot harder into Paige's crotch, moving it around a bit. Paige had to bite on her finger to keep any noise from escaping as she blushed bright red. Emily smiled and just about whispered, "shall we go back to our room?" All Paige could manage to do was nod and the two got up, heading to their room.

As soon as the door was closed and locked, Emily had Paige pinned down on the bed, the two locked in a very heated kiss. Emily had took off Paige's clothes long ago and Paige removed Emily's as well. Emily's hands, squeezing and kneading Paige's breasts as their tongues wrestled and played. Paige had her arms wrapped around Emily, having a tight grip on her. Emily broke their kiss and latched onto one of Paige's nipples, licking it and flicking her tongue over it hard. Paige let out a few moans of pleasure, scratching Emily's back a bit. Emily responded by biting down on her nipple, then sucking on it hard. Paige let out more moans and scratched Emily's back more.

Emily kissed all down Paige's body, moving closer to her core. Paige's body was warm and her heart was beating quickly in anticipation. Emily moved Paige's legs open and up, her tongue ran along Paige's slit and Paige let out a moan of pleasure. Emily ran her tongue up and down Paige, licking in hard strokes. She pressed her tongue hard against Paige's clit which made Paige let out a loud guttural moan. Emily continued to lick Paige soon plunging her tongue inside her. Paige's hips kicked and she gripped Emily's hair hard, moaning and arching her back. Emily plunged her tongue deeper and harder inside of Paige. Sending Paige's moans out in various pitches. Emily's tongue went faster and faster along Paige's slit and inside her. Paige couldn't control any of her moans, she screamed and moaned Emily's name, gripping and pulling her hair hard, feeling so much pleasure. Before Paige could realize it, she reached her climax and screamed out in pleasure, filling Emily's mouth with her wetness. Paige was left breathless and panting, her chest rising and falling as Emily cleaned up her mess.

The room definitely did set the mood for the two and Emily laid next to Paige, smiling at her, watching her regain her breathing back to normal. Paige looked over at Emily and smiled as she got her breathing back to normal, "your turn..." Before Emily could say anything Paige straddled her and pinned her down. Paige positioned their legs perfectly so their cores were against each other. She moved her hips forward and Emily let out moans of pleasure. Paige tried to bite her lip but she couldn't help but feel pleasure too. She moved her hips forward harder and faster and Emily did as well. The two let out moans that were quite loud, thrusting their hips faster and harder forward. Paige felt so good against Emily, and moans were let out so loudly. Emily kept moving her hips more and more until she knew she was reaching her climax. She knew Paige was about to too because she wasn't able to handle much more after she just did not long ago. Soon both moaned out loudly and both reached their climax, slumping down and breathing heavily. Paige rolled off of Emily, having each others wetness over their legs and cores.

The two stayed together and cuddled for a while, getting their breathing back to normal. They weren't going to let this moment and room go to waste, so their night was full of pleasure, lust, and love.


End file.
